Lynley Mysteries: That whatsoever a man soweth
by Jumaolster
Summary: Doomsday is arriving fast for Inspector Emily BarlowLynleyDalgliesh crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine... most belong to Elizabeth George, and some belong to P D James...

Note: Barbara being demoted while Emily Barlow practically walked off with no punishment at all has always IRKED me. So I decided to write a little fic to correct that hehe.

**That whatsoever a man soweth that shall they also reap**

Barbara and Hadiyyah had been having a ball all day long.

Hadiyyah's school had organised a two day long "introduction to sports" day, and Haddiyah had done ballet dancing and fencing with her friend Janet and Janet's mum the previous day, and today Barbara had taken the girls swimming in the morning and then, of all things, playing rugby in the afternoon. The swimming had been Barbara's idea, she'd wanted Hadiyyah to have some positive notions about the element in question. After much discussion, Barbara had agreed to get into the pool with her, because Hadiyyyah still didn't feel very secure, not even with Barbara running along the lenght of the pool with her.

The idea was that the children could try out different sports, and then maybe get more active. Hadiyyah was actually doing tap dancing already, and Janet was a little long distance runner, and both girls had had the best of times trying out other stuff.

Barbara had an off day, and Azhar had been extremely relieved when Hadiyyah had volonteered Barbara to come with them.

After the rugby match, Barbara gathered had the girls up in her car, and had first dropped Janet off at home, before heading to the Met to get a file she needed to work on and get ready for the next day. She'd forgotten it in the office, and Hadiyyah had been enthusiastic at meeting Winston and Lynley again. Winston had dropped things off at Barbara's a couple of times, and he and Hadiyyah had hit it off immediately. She especcially appreciated him always calling her " princess".

Arriving in the office, she sat Hadiyyah down at Winston's desk, playing a computer game, and headed off to look for the file. She found the file ready for her on her desk, grabbed it, and went to have a quick cup of coffee before heading home. She wondered where Winston and Lynley were, when the former suddenly came steaming around the corner.

Seeing Barbara, Winston grabber her arm nudging her onwards:

" The gov's office, NOW!"

"Hadiyyah!" Barbara called, and the little girl came running at once.

They ducked into Lynley's office half a second before Hillier came around the corner with Lynley, trying to keep a neutral look on his face, and a slim woman with her thick light brown hair in a pretty braid. Barbara looked out the window in the door and wondered what was going on.

Hillier said:

"DS Havers is apparently off today, but if need be, I can call her in, Inspector Miskin! I do hope Havers has not been misbeaving again, has she?"

He tried to charm her with a smile, but no such luck. He could also see Lynley stiffening with anger, and Miskin noted that as well. Lynley had a fleeting thought of commenting that Barbara's conduct had been exemplary lately, but then decided to hold his peace. At least for now.

Hillier was eager to seem like he was cooperating fully in this messy investigation. When Inspector Miskin had first asked for an appointment with him and Lynley, he'd never anticpipated an internal investigation of these proportions. He knew Miskin was a very competent, experienced invetigator, currently on the Special Murder Squad. He'd also heard that Dalgliesh and Miskin were looking into some cases of possible misconduct high in the ranks, having been chosen since both of them had impeccable records.

He could have killed to be a fly on the wall during Inspector Miskin's interrogation with Havers.

"That's not neccesary, Sir, but thank you. I can speak to DS Havers tomorrow at her convenience. Please just let her know to treat the matter discreetly. Inspector Lynley, could you please send Havers to my office first thing in the morning?"

"Of course, Inspector, I'll do that." Although they were both at Inspector rank, Miskin outranked him by seniority, and he was frantically trying to come up with ideas on how to protect Barbara from whatever was awaiting her. If she was demoted again, or if she lost her job, that would kill her, he thought.

He gave Kate Miskin his most charming smile. She still wouldn't be charmed and slightly and said:

"Then, Inspector Lynley, if I could speak with you privately for a moment?"

Hillier nodded dismissal at Lynley before heading back to his office, and Lynley accompanied the Inspector to his office, only to find Winston, Barbara and Hadiyyah hiding inside.

He swore silently. Now he wouldn't have time to talk to Barbara before Miskin got to her.

"AH, Barbara, " he said, trying to sound relaxed and calm, " you're here?"

The rumor ill was already going into overdrive, and Winston had told Barbara he'd heard there was a huge misconduct investigation going up, and that people from the Special Squad were looking for her.

Needless to say, Barbara was really scared by now. She'd gone pale. She could see a dismissal headed her way in the near future. Silently she prayed this would not be so.

She plucked up all the courage she could find in the bottom of her sould and tried a shy, frightened smile:

"Yes Sir, I came in for the Lawrence file, Sir." She suddenly lost courage and dropped her gaze to the floor. She'd heard about Kate Miskin, one of the best young investigators in all the Met, and handpicked by Commissioner Dalgliesh. Barbara felt very much intimidated. What did they want with her? She hadn't done anything wrong, at least not lately...

Hadiyyah was hiding behind Barbara, holding on to her jeans pocket on one side, and to her shirt on the other. Hadiyyah thought Barbara had dressed very nicely today, with a pair of low cut bluejeans and a white figure hugging shirt over a blue top. How lucky, she thought, that Barbara looks nice, it this lady is going to talk to her. She had no idea what was going on, but since Barbara was scared, it must be very scary.

Kate realised she would not obtain the information she wanted in a climate of fear, and smiled reassuringly at Havers, wondering if the child hiding behind her was the child who'd nearly drowned. She'd read all their personel files before coming down here, and had found Havers to be a very good investigator, contientious and honest, if maybe a bit of a loose canon sometimes. Since there was no mention of a child, Kate assumed the child must be of a current partner.

Lynley moved in between Barbara and Inspector Miskin.

"Winston, please bring us some coffee, and then maybe you could show Hadiyyah your new computergame?"

Winston nodded and went for coffee. So much for keeping his games a secret... Thank goodness he always used his own private laptop...

Barbara turned to Hadiyyah, hunching down before her, pulling her t-shirt in order and stroking her back:

"Hey kiddo?" she said quietly, "I'm going to talk to Inspector Miskin for a while before we go home, ok?"

At first Hadiyyah looked a bit like she was going to tear up, but then she saw Lynley smiling at her from behind Barbara, and calmed down.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate saw that the child was just as scared as the DS, and decided it was time to lighten the mood:

"Hadiyyah, I don't want you to worry about DS Havers, all right? We're just going to talk because I'm hoping the DS will be able to help me with a little something?"

She smiled at them warmly, and saw them both relaxing ever so slightly. Winston came back with the coffee, and Barbara nudged Hadiyyah out the door.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Lynley offered a seat for Inspector Miskin, and indicated to Barbara to sit down next to her, while he took a seat behind the desk.

Better remind everyone present this was still HIS office and HIS Barbara.

They all had some sips of coffe, then Kate put her cup down decisively, and turned to Barbara:

"Seargent, I would like to talk to you about Inspector Barlow. I understand you shot her with a flare gun during a chase of a murder suspect? I've read your report on the matter, but I'd like to hear things directly from you, thank you." Better choose the direct approach and retake charge in here.

"But Ma'am, I've already been punished for that?" Barbara hands were trembling in her lap. Better put my pride in my pocket and be humble, she thought, continuing:

" I really am sorry for what I did. I've never shot anyone before in my life, I was just so scared. Hadiyyah was drowning, and Emily was refusing to turn back for her. She was so caught up in her own anger that she wasn't listening to anyone. She pushed me down the deck of the coast guard speeder, and I found the gun laying there behind me, and I shot at her. How could she not go back for a child? Hadiyyah is still scared of water, today went to the in door swimming pool for sports day, and I had to bloody get in with her for her to even want to try..."

Barbara realised she was rambling and stopped talking abruptly. Maybe she'd said to much?

Kate made some interesting mental notes about what Barbara had just said.

"So the two of you are friends? Or were friends? I noticed you called her Emily just now?"

"We did some courses together, Ma'am. But we're obviously not friends anymore." Better keep it general, and short, Barbara thought, now that the initial adrenalin rush of being interrogated was wearing off.

"Hm. And when you said Barlow was caught up in her own anger, what did you mean?"

Darn. This woman didn't miss anything, did she? Barbara was silent for a moment, wondering if she should tell the Inspector about Barlow's relationship with the suspect. Ah, what the heck. If she was going to get into trouble, might as well be a lot of trouble...

"Ma'am, I know this wasn't in my report, Ma'am, and I do appologise for that. I'd like to add to my report Ma'am. Barlow had a relationship with the suspect during another case, and when she realised how violent he was, she broke it off. He was furious... He told her he wanted to see her and talk, and when they were in her hotel room together, he attacked her. I didn't tell, because Emily asked me to keep it quiet and she'd deny anything anyway. She felt she couldn't report him because she'd not acted properly, Ma'am."

Barbara decided to keep quiet about his other victim. She'd promised, and this promise, she did not intedt to break.

Even Lynley hadn't known Barlow had been attacked. Barbara had never told anyone.

"I see. Seargent, I'd like you to write me full report on what you know until tomorrow. You should have included this information in the first place, and I'll have to discuss it with Commissioner Dalgliesh. To keep Barlow's affair secret wasn't a very good move." Her words were quite harsh, but she kept her voice soft and friendly, a fact that did not escape neither Lynley nor Barbara.

Kate looked severly at Barbara. She'd try to help her. She'd tell Dalgliesh how Barbara had been completely honest with her, and had cooperated fully.

"For now, I'd like to ask you if you saw any other inappropriate behaviour from Barlow's side during the investigation?"

Barbara looked at her shyly, and then at Lynley, who nodded at her incouraginly. He'd kept quiet until now, planning to step in only if Barbara really got into trouble.

"I was shocked to discover, Ma'am, that Emily is profoundly racist. I'm not talking about the occasional frustration with cultural differences which happen to all of us, but she's really racist. I can't prove anything, Ma'am, because Emily is way to clever to get caught, but she says racist things all the time. And I believe her feelings were hampering her investigation, making it impossible for her to see clearly. "

Barbara felt her temper flaring. Calm, girl, calm….

That was the actual subject of Kate's visit. Barbara had just confirmed her other reports about Barlow.

"Yes, Seargent, she's very clever, but lately people have been noticing her unprofessional behaviour. We're currently investigating not less than 5 official complaints against her, two of which from collegues. I'm very interested in what you have to say in the matter. I happen to believe you, and I also believe Inspector Barlow should have stopped immediately and gone back for a drowning child. "

Kate could see that Barbara was getting very tired. She'd been out on sports day all day, and now an impromptu interrogation on a virtually empty stomach and made her blood sugar drop, and she was really pale by now.

"I'd like for you to come to my office in the morning, and then I'd like to go over everything with you again. I'll talk to Commissioner Dalgliesh about the additional information you gave us. Being attacked was obviously a huge trauma, and Barlow should get help and counselling. However it doesn't condone other inappropiate behaviour. It might feel like it's too late and there is no telling if the internal commission will follow my lead, but my reccomendation will be that your demotion be cancelled from your personnel file. With you report and the additional other five, we have enough to take some serious disciplinary action against Inspector Barlow."

Kate smiled warmly at Barbara, and for the first time, the other woman gave her a real smile back. Kate noticed Barbara's beautiful green eyes for the first time, and noticed how pretty she was when her face lit up. Lynley, meanwhile, was grinning from ear to ear.

"DS Havers will cooperate fully with your investigation. She'll appologize for withholding information, and if it's ok with the Commissioner, I'll just reprimand her myself on the matter. I can assure you that the other victim is best served with our silence. I'll send DS Havers to your office first thing in the morning, Inspector!" Lynley was so relieved he could have kissed Kate. "If you like to excuse the DS, we'll go over my recollection of events."

Kate wasn't hatched yesterday. She knew very well what Lynley's "reprimand" would entale. Like, nothing. But she'd discuss it with Dalgliesh, even if she doubted he'd agree on that one. Besides, Dalgliesh wouldn't be very harsh with Barbara by the time Kate had finished her report.

Barbara hastily stood up, greeting Inspector Miskin and Lynley, still smiling, and heading for the door.

At first it had seemed like a perfect day had been ruined, but now, the sun was definately shining again.

"Grab your jacket, kiddo, we're going home!" she yelled over the office, and Haddiyyh came running into her arms...


	3. Chapter 3

After spekaing with Lynley, who was moving in his attempt to protect his DS, Kate returned to her office and went to see her own Gov. She smiled. Lynley's team seemed to be a harmonious one, she guessed Nkata had grabbed Havers the second she walked into the office to tell her all the gossip.

Kate knocked on Dalgliesh's door, and after hearing the familiar

"Enter", she went in.

"Good afternoon, Sir. I managed to speak to DS Havers, Sir, she'd come in to get a file and I thought it best to talk to her right away. DS Nkata had already filled her to the brim with the scuttlebut."

Dalgliesh smiled at her and indicated for her to sit down:

"All right, then, tell me about your conversation, Kate."

Kate retold her conversation with Barbara, adding her own thoughts and valuations. She could see Dalgliesh frowing at Barbara's omission of Emily's attack, he didn't like that. He could understand it on a human level, but DS Havers should have incduded it. He had an inkling there might be more to this story than first met the eye. He would question Havers himself if need be, and asked Kate:

"Do you feel that that is all there is too it? Loyalty between two women, even after the near death of the child?"

"No, Sir, I don't. I think DS Havers is a loyal, honest person, her Inspector certainly thinks the world of her, and DS Nkata was trying his best to protect her, but I'm sure in fact, that there is something else DS Havers is not telling, but in the office with Lynley, I thought it best to wait..."

"Hm. You're right. We'll see what Havers tells us tomorrow. Give her another chance if you think it best, wait with typing up the report until she's been here tomorrow. I'll make it clear I'll be understanding if she tells us everything she knows. If she' not honest, I'll make a second evaluation. That should be enough. As for a reprimand, let's first see how cooperative Havers is."

His voice was friendly and his eyes twinkled a bit, and Kate was not overly worried.

She'd nudge the DS onto the right path tomorrow... Fact was that they had enough to go on even without the DS's information, but Kate really wanted to help her. Kate hated hipocrites and racists more than anything else, and Barbara had been a woman to her liking. Plus that little girl of hers had really been adorable. What if she'd drowned?

Dalgliesh had already noted that Kate was on DS Havers' side:

"Tomorrow I'd like to speak to the DS first, thank you Kate."

He wanted to form his own opinion. Kate didn't like it one bit.

"Yes, Sir!" Ahwell. _I guess I'll have to trust the DS's intelligence and honesty_.

The next morning, Barbara went straight to Dalgliesh's office. She'd taken care to dress nicely, even if it wasn't her forte, and was wearing a pair of black wool pants, black shoes ( she'd even polished them the evening before) and since it was really chilly, a green blouse with a black cotton v necked pullover on top. Winston had told her once that wearing green enhanced her beautiful eyed. She'd nearly died of embarassment, but since then, she'd bought some green tops and blouses...

She'd even put on some mascara, and hoped dearly she wouldn't start bawling sometime during the interview.

She was really nervous now. What if Dalgliesh reprimanded her instead of leaving it to Lynley?

Damn that Emily! Barbara wished she'd never met her. On the other hand, saving Hadiyyah's life had brought her much closer to Azhar...

_How strange life is._

Walking out of the elevator, Kate met her:

"Commissioner Dalgliesh wishes to talk to you, Seargent. Please follow my advice and be completely, 100 honest with him." With that she nudged Barbara forward, hoping the DS was smart enough to listen to her advice.

And Barbara was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. She'd understood the underlaying warning, and was frantically trying to come up with a way to be completely honest without mentioning Azhar's cousin. If her father found out her own brother had raped her, he'd be devastated. She'd since married an English man, and much to Azhar's surprise, no one had protested much. Barbara had silently thought that maybe Azhar's family had refused Angela more because of Angela herself than for other reasons, but had kept her peace. Azhar would have to deal with that by himself, she could only help by being his friend, and Hadiyyah's...

Kate and Barbara walked into Dalgliesh's office. Barbara noted he had a spacious office, with a breathtaking view. She guessed he was a really important bloke, that Dalgliesh was...

"Ah, Seargent Havers, thank you for joining us this morning. Please, have a seat."

There was a knock on the door. Dalgliesh's seargent, Benton-Smith, came in with a tray with coffee and tea.


	4. Chapter 4

Barbara smiled at Benton shyly. They'd done some courses together, and apart from being hellishly ambitious, she really liked him.

She was glad he was there, a familiar face in a very intimidating setting. She could feel he was a friendly presence.

He gave her a small smile back. He was dearly hoping nothing bad was going to happen to Barbara over that stupid bleeeep Emily. Apart from lacking completely in the fashion department, he really liked Barbara. Her direct style was not for everyone, but he often spoke his mind too freely himself. Right now he could on her downcasr face she was quite scared.

After they had all had some coffee ( Barbara took care not too have to much, that would make her really need the loo), Dalgliesh cleared his throat and, using what Kate secretly called his "severe father voice", he said:

"Barbara, I've gone through Inspector Miskin's notes with her, and we both agree that maybe there is something else you'd like to share? Maybe you could start by telling me why you believed Barlow's information about the attck, when there were no physical signs present?"

Using her first name, he made it clear he was friendly towards her.

He had thoguht about it last night, and although he was guessing, he realised immediately he'd been right. Barbara went pale and didn't dare to look at him.

_Oh, no, Barbara thought. Better be honest with this bloke:_

"Well, see Sir, there is some more information that isn't in my report, Sir, because they were not relevant in getting a conviction in the murder case, Sir. I can say that there was evidence of such nature that I did believe Emily to be speaking the truth about the suspect, Sir. I'd be forever grateful if you'd please not ask me about it, Sir."

Barbara held her breath. Lynley had called her early this morning and had told her to stick to the complete truth if she wanted Emily to be disciplined, but to give up that poor woman's secret...

Somehow the thought of Lynley waiting for her in his office was a very reassuring thought.

Barbara had thought that he hadn't been on her side fully during the initial inquiry. However, when he'd realised that she risked being fired, he'd launched a full scale campaign to save her. She'd been very angry at him for a while, and had even contemplated to just quit, feeling like no one was on her side. She felt like he was ashamed of her, which was one of the worst parts of the entire debacle. But Barbara was a forgiving soul, and eventually they had mended their relationship.

This morning he'd been just as nervous as she was, and had tried to fit in as many pieces of good advice as possible. She longed to get back to his office...

Dalgliesh interrupted her train of thought:

"Hm." Just between us, Seargent, please tell me why you were convinced? I need all the facts to be able to deal with Barlow efficiently, and if she's been attacked, she'll need help with dealing with it. I don't like sudden surprises, Seargent."

Barbara nodded.

"I... see, Sir, there was another victim, another rape victim, that cannot come forward, Sir. The evidence in that case were 100 air tight, but we can't use it. I can't say anything else, Sir, please?" She looked staight at him, hoping he'd see reason on this one.

Dalgliesh was silent, observing Barbara. She looked him straight in the eye, her face open and honest. He could see she was frightened though. He liked her straightforwardness , and he believed her:

"Another victim, Barbara? A member of the Pakistani community, is that why you don0t wish to talk about it?"

She nodded again. Less she went into detail, the better.

Dalgliesh could see she would not say anything else at the moment.

"Ah. I see. Very well. At the moment, I'll leave all information about the other victim out of my report. You do realise that including your information about Barlow's attack will actually help her, don't you? She'll receive an offer for counselling, and we have to take this information into consideration when discussing her case."

Barbara had thought of that.

"For some time after Hadiyyah nearly drowned and I was demoted, Sir, I was very angry, with Barlow, and with everyone else as well. I hadn't thought I'd be demoted with loss of pay. I thught the commission would see reason, and maybe give me a warning. I did my best that day. However no one else seemed to see it that way. The consequences for me where devastating, Sir. I struggled to meet my financial obligations, and I was so angry. You have no idea how humiliating it was, having to go down and getting a uniform fitted again, Sir. People have since told me to just let it go, to leave things be, but I nearly lost my home, I nearly could not pay for my mom's care anymore. Apart from being humiliated, I was scared to death.

But I don't generally hate people. Once, when I first met Emily, she wasn't like this. Hating people for no reason, nearly letting a child drown. I don't know what ever happened in her life. She's not just hateful because of the attack, it's much deeper than that. I think she's not a good copper, Sir, but I do think she needs some help. If telling about what happened to her will help her, then I'll be content. I just wish, Sir, that she'd see her errors, that's what I'd like. And I don't think she will. I think she won't understant you want to help her, and I don't think she'll want your help."

Barbara was really tired now. She dropped her gaze. Mybe she'd said too much?

"I...I'm sorry Sir, I just overstepped my boundaries. I didn't mean to..."

But Dalgliesh smiled at her, a warm smile, Benton behind Kate looked relieved, and Kate was smiling at her as well.

"Seargent, it's been a very good conversation today. I think you should go over your notes with Kate and Benton, and then I'll contact Lynley about your, shall we say, lacking report writing skills." And with that, he dismissed them all.

As soon as the door closed behind Kate, Barbara and Benton, Dalgliesh pressed a fast dial key on his phone:

"Yes, Dalgliesh here. I think we've got all the information we need. Let's meet after lunch to go over our notes, and then we'll call for Barlow to come in and talk." He hung up the phone.

He hoped Barbara was wrong, he hoped Barlow would accept the severe reprimand that was headed her way, but also accept the help that would be offered. But years of studying the human nature at it's worst, told him that Barbara was probably right. He sighed. The conversation with Barlow was not going to be a pleasant one.

How good it was, though, to know that there was also a better part of the new generation of coppers; His own Kate and Benton, and people like Lynley and Barbara. Dalgliesh decided to follow Kate's line, and ask for the demotion to be cancelled from Havers' file. It wouldn't make it all right, but he believed Havers had learned her lesson well, and was a better copper for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Dalgliesh had discussed with Commissioners Harkness and Hillier at length, about Havers and Barlow and the other complaints about the latter.

Harkness was impatient. He hated these internal problems more than anything else.

"I had heard that Havers is a bit of a trouble maker, but if you believe in her, Adam, then go ahead and do what you feel is right. As for Barlow, I believe we have a serious problem on our hands. I'd like to fire her, but that will be difficult at the moment. The woman has a excellent resolve-rate, and from what I gather some friends in very high places."

Dalgiesh nodded. He really hated this part of his job.

"I've been thinking about it, and here's what I'd like to propose..."

Harkness listened to Dalgliesh intently, and decided that it was a brilliant plan.

"All right, Adam, let's call in Barlow then."

Dalgliesh buzzed his PA, and two seconds later, Inspector Barlow was standing in front of them. _A beautiful woman, Dalgliesh thought_. But that wasn't going to help her here. Dalgliesh was just as much taken with female beauty as the next man, but he had learned to keep his emotions and desires in check.

He could see her nostrils flaring, she stared at him in proud defiance, her arms crossed over her chest. He noted the defensive stance. _She knows very well why she's here._

_How different from Barbara's shyness and Kate's calm company_.

Dalgliesh made a mental note to put Havers on his wish list if ever she got freed up from Lynley. Not very likely, but still. Just being on his list would help her, and if ever she got into trouble again, the Met would ask him to handle it, for sure. He bet that with that attractive honesty came a fierce soul.

He sighed. The next couple of months were not going to be easy. He sincerely hoped somewhere in her soul Barlow had a little corner of goodness that deserved what he was about to propose.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Inspector Barlow, there have been several complaints about your behaviour, towards victims and suspects, but also from fellow collegues. I' ve also received a report about some inappropriate behaviour between yourself and a suspect in a later case."

He baited her. For sure she'd fall right into his trap.

And prompty she did:

"What the hell has that incompetent little twit told you? Havers was demoted after that case! Webberly sent her right back on the beat! And at the time, she did not mention any sort of behaviour, now did she?"

"Really? And exactly how would you now? The report was confidential?"

_Danm it. I walked straight into that one .Better go the subdued route here._

"Yes, Sir. I managed to read it with the help of a friend, Sir. I just wanted to see what Barbara had written..."

Dalgliesh could see Barlow forcing herself to look demure and contrite. _Not working with me_, he thought, and felt his irritation rise. Suddenly, her beauty seemed to crumble into pieces. He much prefered Barbara's and Kate's natural look to this all made upness.

"She's since revised her report, under my direct supervision. I suggest you do the same, is there something you'd like to add, Inspector?

Barlow knew the game was up, but she just could not bring herself to the humiliation of admitting her relationship during an investigation.

"I was raped, Sir, by the suspect in the murder investigation. He came to my hotel room and wanted to talk, and I just fell for it. I've never been so frightened in my life, Sir. I told Barbara, and asked her to keep it quiet, I was so ashamed."

Barlow put her hands over her face. She was telling the truth here, she was still suffering, Dalgliesh could see that, but it wasn't enough.

"Really. According to Seargent Havers, you'd previously had an affair with the man?"

He wasn't going to help her, and Emily had never felt so humiliated in her life. She nodded.

"But I had broken it off, Sir, before the murder investigation began, Sir."

"It was still gross misconduct to take over an investigation were your exlover was a prime suspect. I realise he wasn't the murderer in the end, but he did turn out to be a human trafficker, didn't he ? I believe he was eventually intercepted by our German collegues and is currently serving a 5 year sentence in Hamburg?"

"Yes Sir." It was just a whisper. She felt so tired. "All my good work Sir, is not worth anything anymore? All my years of service with one of the best solve rates in the Met? Everyone has turned their backs on me. You just want to get rid of me. Whatever have I done to deserve this?"

She really couldn't understand it. Dalgliesh nearly took pity on her:

"Sit down, Emily. We'll explain things to you. There is the matter of your gross misconduct, and then not rescueing a drowning child. I don't agree with the initial inquest on that one. We also have 5 other complaints ranging from open racism to ignoring evidence that did not fit your idea of who the perpetrator was. After carefully studying the complaints and gathering evidence, we've come to a conclusion. The is our offer, and you'll either take it, or leave the police force at once:

You'll undergo a psych evaluation to establish how much help you'll need. We'll take your special circumstances into consideration, and we'll offer you all the counselling you need. You'll be on probation for initially three months, during which you'll also be demoted to detective seargent rank with subsequent loss of pay. You'll write an official letter of appology for your behaviour, which will deposited into your file. Also, since my Inspector Miskin will be participating in a three month course to become a Chief Inspector, I'm herewith formally putting in a request for you to join my team, efficient as of immediately. If I notice any misconduct from your side, however small, during your time with me, you'll be put on terminal leave. After the first period of three months, we'll hold another disciplinary meeting to determine your future at the Met.

Have you understood all the above?"

His tone was harsh. She hadn't taken the opportunity to be honest with him, and she'd have to really turn herself around 100 for him to accept her.

She looked at him incredously. Never in her life had she anticipated such harsh treatment.

Demotion? Psycheval? Pay cut ? Appology ? Didn't he know she had a very good friend in a very high place?

"And as for your friend, he's been informed. He's agreed to all of what I've said. As the matter of fact, I believe he was relieved."

That really hurt. She really liked him. She felt sorry for his wife, but hey, that wasn't her problem.

He'd abandoned her like everyone else. Emily didn't really have much choice at the moment. Her father was in a nursing home. Her mortgage was killing her. She needed to make payments on her car. If she lost her job without having another equal one lined up, she'd have to sell her appartment, at the very least.

Emily stared at the pavement, for a fleeting second hoping for a miracle, maybe her friend would help her? But she knew he wouldn't. No one would. What ever real friends she'd had, no one would come to her rescue.

Even silly, naive Barbara had people coming to the rescue whenever she needed it.

Emily felt like she was the lonliest person on the planet. She didn't deserve this, it wasn't fair.

She'd have to agree to the humiliating conditions, she had no choice.

Dalgliesh could tell the exact second Emily broke. Her shoulders slumped, and she tugged at her shirt. Without looking up, she nodded.

But he couldn't let her off the hook, she needed to accept who was the Gov around here.

"Seargent Barlow, I asked you a question?!"

"Yes Sir! Commissioner, I accept all the conditions." She loathed herself for caving in. She'd get through these three months, and then she'd make a comeback, she would. She already had this bloke in mind, being friendly with him would surely help...

Dalgliesh could see the defiance building up again, and sighed.

It was going to be a long three months, but maybe they could make Barlow a decent copper after all.

"Then, Seargent, I expect you to deliver that letter to me by 5 o'clock this afternoon. You'll spend tomorrow with Seargent Benton, whom you'll consider to be your direct supervisor until Inspector Miskin comes back. He'll show you around the office and brief you on our current case.

Emily wanted to scream. That little fasttracker Benton her supervisor. She'd better start looking for a solution.

Dalgliesh observed Emily quietly. He doubted she'd learn anything, but he'd give it a try.

In the meantime, he'd start working on getting Barbara's papers in order again...

FINIS


End file.
